Wasting Time
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Find out what Roxas and Axel do when they get bored at Castle Oblivion. Now a two-shot! Akuroku!
1. Chapter 1

Wasting Time

Roxas sat on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard of his bed. His book in his hands. Living in Castle Oblivion was always so boring. There always were missions for the Nobodies, but other than that there was nothing to do.

Roxas flipped a page of his book. Scanning over the next page he heard a knock at his door. He looked up from his book at the door. "Yeah."

The door swung open, reveling a tall skinny man in a black Organization coat. He had spiky red hair that seemed to stick out anywhere it pleased. He had the most beautiful green emerald eyes which contrasted with two upside down triangles which were located under each eye.

"Roxy!" The redhead yelled walking over to the annoyed Roxas.

"What, Axel?" Roxas looked back down at the book he wasn't even reading. He flipped a few pages, hoping to find a good scene of fighting. Axel bounced on the bed next to Roxas.

"Rooooxy! I'm bored!' Axel cried out like a little kid. Roxas once again looked up from his book. He sighed and flipped a few more pages before looking back at the book.

"Why don't you do something then?" Roxas read two words on the page before flipping a few more pages. He really wasn't interested in the red head and his non active life.

"But there isn't nothing to do!" Axel pouted. He crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lips, trying to get his fellow Organization member's attention.

"Go bug Demyx, instead of me." Roxas said coldly, before trying to concentrate on his boring book he had gotten from Zexion.

Axel grabbed Roxas's book and threw it across the room before it hit the wall. Roxas stared at Axel, shocked. Roxas rolled his eyes and laid down, pulling the blankets over his head.

Axel climbed on top of him, placing each knee on either side of Roxas, pinning Roxas to the bed. Roxas rolled over on to his back and pushed the blankets from his face. "Go away!" he yelled.

Axel smirked before placing his hands on Roxas's sides. Roxas giggled slightly, trying to hold it back. Axel smirked again and moved his hands in circles, earning more muffled laughs from the blonde haired boy. "A-Axel! Stop! Y-you know I'm ticklish!" Roxas laughed out.

Axel tickled Roxas harder. He leaned down closer to the giggling Roxas and whispered: "You're bored too, aren't you Roxas?" Axel stopped tickling Roxas.

Roxas nodded. He was bored after all. There was nothing to do in the Castle. Plus everyone who was in the castle annoyed the hell out of him.

Axel licked behind Roxas's ear. "We should do something about that, shouldn't we?" Axel moved his hands to the top of Roxas's black trench coat.

Roxas gasped slightly at Axel's cold hands. "A-Axel…" Roxas whispered.

"What is it Roxas?" Axel asked.

"I want to read my book." Roxas tried not to laugh out loud.

Axel looked down at the boy. "How about instead of reading your book, we act it out. It'll be good practice for Friday when we do skit night." Axel smirked kissing Roxas's neck.

Chills ran down Roxas's spine. "Now if I recall… the book reads: The gorgeous, elegant, and swift red haired man made the blonde haired boy scream as loud as he could." An evil smile crossed Axel's face. Roxas began to sweat just thinking of what Axel was going to do.

"But first I have to strip you, my little Roxy." Axel grabbed the zipper separating Roxas's body from Axel's touch and eyes.

Axel pulled down on the zipper until Roxas's chest was showing. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and stopped him. "Good Roxas! You are playing your part correctly! The blonde haired boy tried all he could to stop the sexy, hot, horny red head from pleasuring him.

Axel licked the back of Roxas's hand. He grabbed Roxas's finger with his teeth and began to suck on it, before continuing to undress his little sex toy.

Roxas's zipper was pulled down all the way. Axel eagerly tore open the coat the threw it on the ground. He let go of Roxas's now wet finger, and let his fingers run over Roxas's now nude body. Roxas groaned out loud.

Axel let his hands drift down to the inside of Roxas's thighs. Roxas moaned out louder. Axel moved his hands up farther, brushing against Roxas's stiffening member. "Axel!" Roxas yelled out.

"Tisk tisk. You can scream louder than that Roxas." Axel seemed to scold Roxas. "I guess I'll have to try harder than that." Axel grabbed on to Roxas's member.

Roxas yelled out from pleasure and pain. Axel moved his hand up and down Roxas hardened member. "Axel! Ahhh!" Roxas screamed out. Axel nodded his head.

"Give it to me Roxas! I need more! You aren't playing your part right." Axel licked down Roxas neck down to his navel. He dug his tongue in to Roxas's belly button before moving down to the base of Roxas's manhood.

He trailed his tongue down the entire length of Roxas. "Ahhhh! A-Axel! Ahhh!" Roxas screamed out loudly. Once Axel reached the tip of Roxas he started to nibble lightly.

Axel trailed up the back of Roxas erection before he reached Roxas's opening. Axel trailed over it quickly. Then he trailed back and dipped his tongue in to Roxas's opening. "AHHHHH! AXEL! AHHHH!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Mission complete!" Axel said before removing his head from Roxas's crotch. "Now next it says: The red haired man dug his whole finger in to the opening of the small, young, hardened blonde haired boy." Axel pretended to hold a book in his hands.

Roxas gave Axel a worried look. "Don't worry Roxy, I'll be gentle, at first anyways." Axel gave a slight smirk before ramming his index finger in to Roxas. Roxas screamed out as loud as he could from the pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks and on to the sheets of his bed, which was full of sweat.

"A-A-Axel y-y-you s-s-said t-t-that y-y-you w-w-would go easy o-on m-me." Roxas clenched the sheets. Axel began to pull his finger out of Roxas. As soon as his finger was completely out he pushed back in, Roxas screaming at the top of his lungs. All of Axel's finger was inside of Roxas.

"Oops. Sorry Roxy." Axel gave him an apologetic smile before thrusting his finger in and out of Roxas.

"Axel! I can't h-hold it much long-ger." Roxas closed his eyes before white sticky paste splattered all over Axel's stomach.

"Now it says: The red head licked up the small boy's yummy milk!" Axel cheered gleefully.

Axel pulled his finger from inside of Roxas and wiped up the white paste, before licking it completely off of his hand. "That was fun Roxy. I'm won't be bored for awhile now." Axel kissed Roxas's cheek before climbing off of him and walking out the door. Roxas groaned and pulled the blankets over his aching, bruised, and nude body.

The next day Roxas was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to get his mind off his aching body. Suddenly his door flung open and Axel stood in the hallway.

"Rooooooxy! I'm bored!" He called out, a twinkle in his eyes and a dress in his hands.

**End Notes: **I am currently writing a second chapter for this. People have requested it so why not? Hopefully it'll be up in a few days. Watch for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas cringed as he looked over the dress. It was short, about up to Roxas's thighs. The dress was red with white frills at the hems. It tightened around the waist, easily flattering any girl. But that was the thing. Roxas was not a girl.

"What the hell is that?" Roxas sneered.

"It's a dress!" Axel replied happily swinging around the frilly dress.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Roxas looked back up at the ceiling. Maybe if he ignored Axel he would just go away.

"I don't, silly. I thought I be a great friend and buy this dress for you." Axel sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You don't expect me to wear that, do you?" Roxas looked at the dress again and shivered.

"Of course I do. What? You do like my gift?"

Roxas glared at him. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a boy. And boys do not wear dresses. Even if I am gay."

"But Roooxyyy!"

"No."

"You owe me." Axel countered, remembering a certain event not long ago.

"No I don't." Roxas barked.

"You don't remember? " Axel looked at the blonde. "The time was last week. We were walking down the long hallway in Oblivion Castle on our way to the kitchen for a snack, when…"

_Roxas heard a loud boom. "That the hell was that?" He asked, looking over at his friend._

_"I dunno. Maybe some Dusks got angry again." Axel shrugged._

_Then suddenly they heard another boom. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, where the two were headed._

_They picked up their paces as the scurried down the passageway. The kitchen light was off but as they approached the kitchen they could hear muffled voices and… moans?_

_Roxas arrived at the kitchen first. He peered in to the kitchen. His mouth fell open when he saw the scene in front of him. The Superior laying flat on his back atop of the kitchen table. Saix was on top of him, buried deep inside Xemnas._

_"Ahhhaah… S-Saix!" The blonde heard his boss moan, his legs wrapped around Saix's waist as he started to rock his hips forward._

_"Su-Superior… Y-You… feel so g-good…!" Saix panted._

_The sweat on their bodies glistened. Roxas stood there, shocked at the scene. He watched as Saix thrusted in to Xemnas over and over again, hearing the moans rack from their throats._

_The blonde felt Axel walked up behind him. "Holy shit!" He gasped out, eyeing the couple on the table. "Mansex is Uke! Quick Roxas! Cover your eyes!" The red head's hand clasped over Roxas's eyes, shielding him from the disturbing image._

"And that's how I saved your life." Axel finished his story, smoothing out some wrinkles out of the dress lying in his lap. "You could have been scarred for the rest of your life."

"You didn't save my life." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Never thought Xemnas would be an Uke though." He snickered.

"The least you could do is put it on." Axel begged, holding the dress towards Roxas. "You'd look so cute! The red would look so cool with your blue eyes. It'd show off how skinny you are. The frills would go nicely with your small thighs, and—"

Roxas interrupted him. "Fine, fine. I'll put it on. Just stop daydreaming about my body looking good in a dress that matches your hair." Roxas rolled his eyes again, taking the dress and heading in to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Roxas emerged from the bathroom with the frilly red dress on. It has short sleeves, the shoulder puffed up, making any girl look more innocent. It had a large open collar, if Roxas was a girl you would be able to see some of his breasts. It hugged his body until it got down to his waist. Where a sewed on belt was attached. It fluffed out below the belt going down to his thighs.

Roxas had his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "Axel, this is stupid. There is no point for me to wear this." Roxas remarked coldly.

Axel wiped away some of the drool that slipped from his mouth. He walked over to Roxas to get a better look at him. "You look so sexy." He moaned, grabbing his wrist.

"Axel. Let go so I can go change!" Roxas struggled against the red head's tight grip.

"Not till I'm done with you." Axel spun the blonde around quickly. He grabbed both of Roxas's wrists and pulled them behind his back. He grabbed the tie on the back of Roxas's dress, tying his wrist together with the ribbon.

Axel tossed Roxas back on to the bed, crawling on top of him. "Axel! Get off!"Roxas whined trying to pry his hands from the fabric around them. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"It's not suppose to be." Axel smirked as his hand found its way under Roxas's red dress. The red head grabbed on to the waist band on Roxas's boxers, pulling them down his legs before tossing them to the ground. "You aren't suppose to wear boxers with dresses, Roxas."

The blonde gasped as he felt two fingers enter him. His eyes closed as Axel started to scissor him. "Axel…" He gasped, one more finger entering him.

After Roxas was stretched to Axel's contentment he pulled his fingers out. Stripping his lower half, he spit in his hand, coaxing his hardened member with the substitute lubricant.

The red head looked back at Roxas. "Are you ready?" He asked, lifting up Roxas's hips and positioning himself at Roxas's entrance.

Roxas only nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him. Axel placed his hands on Roxas's hips. He slowly thrusted in to the boy, much too slow for his liking, but he didn't want to hurt Roxas.

Roxas gasped in pain, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming. Tears streamed down the side of his face as he clawed at the sheets. "A-Ah… Axel…"

The red head smothered Roxas's stomach with soothing kisses, trying to get his mind off the pain in his backside. "Roxas… Relax. It'll get better soon."

Roxas's back arced off the bed, a sudden wave of pleasure filling his body. "A-Axel… M-ove!" He moaned, thrusting his hips in to Axel's.

The pyro complied and began to thrust in and out of Roxas, drinking in his moans. "Gods Roxas, you feel so good." Axel grunted, rocking his hips back and forth.

"Harder, Axel!" Axel moaned as his name slurred through the boy's lips. He did as he was requested and smashed in to Roxas's entrance. "Ahhhh!" Roxas screamed feeling Axe hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

The red head's hand found its way to Roxas's to neglected erection. He gave it a few pumps as he continued to thrust in to the boy. "Axel! I'm… I'm gonna…!" The blonde released in to Axel's hand.

Axel felt Roxas's inside muscles close around his member, his release not soon after. The pyro pulled himself from Roxas and collapsed on to the bed beside Roxas.

After they had caught their breath, Axel pulled the covers over them as Roxas snuggled in to his chest with a sigh. Ok so maybe he didn't mind the red head.


End file.
